Is This Really Worth Saving?
by thepuppetprincess
Summary: "She's just turning ten!" She knows something is different with her. And so far, finding out what was wrong hasn't been easy. And it won't be easier still.
1. Strangeness

**A/N: Just a random thought bubble formed this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a month. I had school exams and college applications to file. This is extremely stressful, especially for a 14-year-old. I'll still be updating my other story, Of Rainbows and Greek Fire; I just stumbled upon a plothole. For this story, on the other hand, it still has no plot. Can someone tell me if this is worth a shot? Thanks. Oh, BTW, this is set at the timeline of The Titan's Curse. :)**

****

* * *

><p><p>

The sun was out, the birds were chirping, light snow fell, and the breeze brought a faint reminder of the chilly days ahead of us.

It was hard to get out of bed. I could barely move, as if my entire body was anchored to my mattress. Even the pillows didn't want me to leave; one was over my head, the two others were on either side of me. As tempting as it was to go back to sleep, I had to get up. I don't want to risk being late when it's the last day of school before winter break.

It was an early Friday morning. Mom was making pancakes downstairs. I could hear John and Robert, my twin older brothers, bickering and having an argument about who had a better messed-up hairstyle after waking up.

I had no choice but to leap out from my comfortable bed. Besides, after school today, I'd be hanging out with Ben Yarrow.

He's a tall, lanky, and uncoordinated teen. He has mild acne, infuriatingly long, ink black hair and an obsessive-compulsive attitude. He can get really annoying, especially when he goes on and on about his "Save The Earth: Pick Up Trash" campaigns, but I knew he was doing it for a cause. He was also a member of the chess team. In short, we weren't really popular during 5th grade.

But indeed, Ben was the best-est friend I have. In fact, he's my _**only **_friend. It's not that I'm anti-social. It's just that I become really picky when it comes to choosing someone I can pour my thoughts out to. I have trust issues, you see.

When you ask Ben to describe me, it'd definitely be a Mary-Sue style description (I mean, totally over-descriptive). So, I'll just describe myself. I had auburn hair that was always in my face, acting as a protective shield to disguise me from the fashion police, green eyes that always seem to lack expression, pale skin that seemed like I lose blood all the time, and, oh. I'm a bit on the skinny side. Not skinny in a positive way, but skinny. Never mind, I'm sure you aren't interested in me.

No one ever was. I wasn't the athletic type; I tire out almost too easily. I wasn't the bright-faced and smart type; I had ADHD and dyslexia, and only Ben understood how I felt about that. Neither was I the artsy type. Sure, I could draw, but only when a really good idea pops into my head, but I've never even finished an entire drawing. I was afraid to do so. Don't bother why. I would never tell anyone.

You could say I'm selfish, you could say I'm materialistic. I wouldn't mind, because I admit it, it's true. I couldn't care any less about it, though. It's a part of me, and being me is what I do best. Or, at least, I thought so. Change is inevitable, but it didn't stop me from being scared of it.

I had to slouch on my way to the kitchen. Apparently, my nine-year old body didn't like being yanked out from its resting place. Whatever, though. I made it to where I was supposed to be. The scent of maple syrup misted through the air.

"G'morning, sweetie," Mom had said. Lucina Lavinch. She's like that, always being syrupy sweet. I find it annoying. She was also the kind of mom who peered into stuff and went beyond her limits of our privacy. She hurts me physically, and she doesn't believe it'll affect my mental health, but it has. I get paranoid when someone raises their hands at me. I don't hate her. It's just a strong feeling of…dislike.

Dad, Julius Lavinch, was there in the kitchen, reading the newspaper while drinking a warm cup of black coffee. No wonder mom was acting all kittenish and coy. Mom adored dad, but despised me. She thought I was devil spawn. Dad, on the other hand, actually cared for me. He was my provider. He was there when I needed him.

We ate breakfast. I had the sudden urge to surround my pancake with too much maple syrup, making it an island. I imagined that a butter slice acted like a boat, on it's way to my soggy pancake island. I was having fun, but then Lucina stopped me. I was forced to eat my meal in silence.

After breakfast, of course, I had to take a bath. Just a quick shower, really. I put on a black shirt, purple jeans, and my signature black & white checkered cap. People thought that dark colors shouldn't be used on children, and they considered me as a child. Just because I'm nine doesn't mean I'm too young! Maybe they're right, but I refuse to let them know that I acknowledge that fact.

I didn't wait for my dad to rev up the engine. I just left without a word. School was only three blocks away so I decided that I'd walk.

Yeah, call me crazy, but I really did see something strange. In fact, I had to squint to see clearly. I thought they were just really, small, deformed men. You know, those little guys with big chests, small arms, short legs kind of people? Well, what I saw was different. Their bodies were fully proportional, but they were only about the length of my forearm. Weird much. I walked along and prayed that it was only an illusion, and that I'm only paranoid.

Welcome to Sta. Maria Academy. Not a really big school, but not that small either. Average teachers, less than average students, and you'll be sick at the sight of wasted rich kids. Don't get me wrong; I ain't one of them. In fact, me and my family lived a less than financially acceptable lifestyle. Just like Ben. We were both scholars, despite my problems in concentration. The highest ever grade that I could ever muster in my entire life is a C+.

Never mind. We didn't have any classes. We were just ordered to do menial chores. We had to clean the classrooms and the hallways in time for the holiday season. It was tiring, but at least Ben and I got lucky. We just had to sort out the schools dusty tomes in the library. The other students had to bring their own used toothbrushes to clean the toilets.

In the library, we found some other interesting stuff. I found this really cool headband that looked like it was made of pure obsidian.

"Hey, Ben. A while ago, while walking to school, you wouldn't believe it, but I saw little people," I said to him, my voice shaking in disbelief. "Bet they were just illusions, huh?"

"No, Cass, they're real. They're dwarves. Y'know, those kinds of people who lack genes and growth hormones. It's a human thing."

"B-but, these were different!"

"Be quiet, you're in library." He shushed me.

Fine, I kept quiet, making faces at him while his back was turned.

While he was off dusting some other library journals, I found this really thick book with creepy symbols. I found that they were in Greek. I was about to put it back when its symbols swirled around, and I could _read_ it. Strange. "Greek Mythology: Wonders and Terrors". On instinct, I opened it on a random page. A coincidence? I think not. I saw a page with the title, _Pygmies_:

_The Pygmies (Greek: __πυγμαιος__) were a tribe of diminutive humans in Greek mythology. Their name in Greek was Pygmaioi, from pygmê, the length of the forearm. According to the Iliad, they were involved in a constant war with the cranes, which migrated in winter to their homeland on the southern shores of the earth-encircling river Oceanus._

Holy crap, don't tell me stuff from Greek myths just pop out of nowhere. What I saw, was real. How can logic explain that? I felt like I was gonna pass out, but this was not time for me to freak. I saw Ben moving toward me, looking worried. A strange gust of wind blew the pages of the book, and it said _Satyr._

"Whoa, Cassidy, you shouldn't be reading those kinds of books. You'll get a dust mite allergy." He grabbed the book from me and put it back on the shelf. I was dazed, so I couldn't fight back.

This is when I knew that life was going to be a whole lot more than doing chores for vacation.


	2. Disbelief

**A/N: Just to pass the time, I made this. Kinda lame, though. And I have no more ideas for my other story. Nico isn't here yet. But he will be, on the next chapter. (JSYK, this event is happening in The Titan's Curse.) Whoo! R&R, guys. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>A Satyr was half-man and half-goat. What freaked me out was that the gust of wind immediately blew the pages as Ben approached me. Sure, it might seem like it was totally random, but now I'm just suspicious.<p>

What if Greek Mythology does exist? It would be a major "holy crap" moment for everyone, I'm sure.

"Ben, I feel different." We were walking towards an ice cream parlor. Ben knew the store's owner, so he gets discounts.

"Try to be normal. I know it's hard, but please. It'll make your life a little less of hell to begin with."

"Okay, so there was this big gust of wind in the library. It was weird, because the windows were closed. It went to the page entitled "Satyr". I'm just curious, but can I see your legs?" I asked, totally staring at him so he would have no reason to lie straight at my face.

"I'm human, Cassidy! Sheesh." Totally annoyed, but he broke into a sweat, not looking back at me. He usually does that when he's nervous about something.

So, on with what happened. It was only the early afternoon. The teacher's dismissed us as early as possible, seemingly because they want to escape school as well. Ben and I had a banana split. I avoided talking about Greek Myths because it'll only make me sound stupid.

Soon, Ben and I went home. But it was delayed, because I saw the "little people" again.

"Ben, there they are! Those little guys!" I exclaimed, happy because I can get to prove to Ben that I'm not crazy. A bit scared, because holey sheet of paper, I can see them.

Ben looked as shocked as I was, staring at me then to those pygmy things.

The pygmy that looked older, because he had a mustache and a white beard, pointed at me and said, "Aye, the lass can see us!"

The other one, because they were a pair, replied "Through the Mist? Impossible!"

Then they went straight towards us. I went behind over Ben, concerned for my safety, which seemed both cowardly and selfish. What are they gonna do to us?

"Oy, satyr! Yer little friend seems scared!" They laughed. "Can't she seem we're harmless?" They sounded like they had an Irish accent, or it seemed close.

Ben shook hands with them, and started conversing in a language I didn't understand. Hello, I can only speak English! Oh, and Pig Latin, too. Ben then, sighed. "Yeah, Cass. These are Pygmies. Greek Mythology is real. You happy?"

Oh, I was far from happy. I felt downright mind blown. What kind of dream was this? Weird much. And what was more, there was flock of cranes coming down at us!

"The cranes, they're back!" screamed the two pygmies, dragging both me and Ben along with them. Their tiny legs were really fast, so we stumbled behind them. They were pretty strong, too, which was weird.

The cranes were swooping down at us. And it really hurt, because they were catching up and were pecking like crazy. They tore at my jeans and it ripped. Aw, crap. How was I gonna explain this to my parents?

I could have shouted something like, "Get away from us!" or "Someone, help!" but all I did was scream an unintelligible "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Life is officially weird now. Heck, would I even survive life to find out if it's really all worth it? Why are these things happening to me?

I waited for things to be over. I closed my eyes and waited things out. And when I opened them, I saw that we were back at our front yard, me and Ben, and no little people around. I saw garden gnomes.

"Ben? Why are we back here?" I stared. Ben was a stark contrast to me; I was looking panicked while he looked like the perfect epitome of calm.

"I'm going to convince your so-called parents to let you leave during winter break. You know too much already."

"Whoa. What do you mean 'leave'?" I stumbled as he went for the front door. As if on cue, Dad opened the door. He looked as surprised as I was. I stared at them, dumbfounded as they talked animatedly, with me receiving a few stares every once in a while. Their conversation lasted for a minute, then Dad took the car keys from his pocket and rushed to the sedan. Ben signaled for me to hop in. Dazed as I was, I did get in the car, and we drove of to wherever they were headed. I didn't realize until later that there was a duffel bag beside me, labeled "Emergency: Cassidy".

I hadn't realized that I fell asleep. I woke up, naturally. I asked where we were going and they replied in chorus: "Camp Half-Blood".

Long story short, I asked them why we where going to a place so crudely named. "Because I was special." I'll find out the truth later. A great wave of impatience crashed down on me.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

Silence.

"How about now?"

They kept quiet. I slumped by my seat.

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

"For crying out loud, Cass! Just a few more freakin' minutes!" Ben said angrily. Man, I am definitely annoying the heck out of everyone today. It's only nine in the afternoon, anyway. I meant, three. Three in the afternoon. Sorry, Panic! Influence.

Okay, so we got there an hour before sunset. Dad left me and Ben by the gates of Camp Whatsit. I'm pretty sure I'm here because I have problems, right? Right. Let's get it on.

Three things I realized then:

I look totally different from the other orange shirt wearing kids because of the dark colors I'm wearing.

Ben is a satyr because he said so. He showed me his feet and I'm like "What the actual-". I was mind blown; How could he have walked properly?

I'm a demigod? Impossible. I retaliated against the truth because I had two mortal parents. I lived a normal life. I smell normal.


End file.
